


All's Well That Ends Well... Right? ~ The Death of MrBeast Oneshot (Book 2 Sneak Preview?)

by Fear_Itself



Series: The Death of MrBeast [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Regret, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Calvin Lee Vail was considered a selfish man by most. But when word comes out the man was shot to death in the midst of protecting his friend, the internet is torn of what to think of him. One thing is certain; his sacrifice is gonna be a wake-up call one way or another.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Calvin Vail & Alexis | Quackity, Calvin Vail & Daniel Keem, Calvin Vail & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Death of MrBeast [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630822
Kudos: 4





	All's Well That Ends Well... Right? ~ The Death of MrBeast Oneshot (Book 2 Sneak Preview?)

~~~

Calvin Lee Vail was dead. The trending highlight on Twitter took the whole internet by storm. To most, Leafy was an asshole, a vile scum of the Earth no one should look up to. But his sacrifice was seen to many as honorable. A seemingly less problematic content creator was still alive thanks to Leafy. 

Daniel Keem couldn't stop himself from breaking down even with that in mind. The distraught man was a depressed mess in his office. All the things he never said screaming and echoing off the walls in his mind like demons. He wished he gave him a little more support, he wished he showed him the fatherly affection the young man was lacking so much, he wished he could say he was proud of him one more time. But hey! Calvin proved he was a good person by saving someone else's life! All's well that ends well... right?

Ian Carter was confused if anything. He always believed Leafy made low-effort content to simply bully children. He's gotten better but he never understood his appeal. Just some edgelord who caused chaos everywhere he went. Of course, he never believed he deserved death despite how much he joked about it in private group chats in the dead of night but his conscious felt so guilty. He never apologized for the Content Cop even with Calvin insisting he didn't care. And he said some downright nasty shit behind his back he should've come clean about. But hey! Ian could now shove those things into the depths of his mind and never confront them again! All's well that ends well... right? 

Ethan Klein was angry, however. He shouldn't be so emotionally affected by Calvin's passing. The man created a ripple effect that led to his downfall. H3H3Productions is now a shell of its former self all thanks to Leafy and he's spite. He laughed when his channel got taken down and somewhere deep in his brain, he wanted the man dead. And he got his wish. He should be happy but here he is, lying in his bed hoping it was all some sort of sick joke. But hey! At least now he doesn't have to worry about Calvin coming after his reputation again! All's well that ends well... right?

And Alexis...? Well, Alexis was still in shock. His life flashed before his eyes, he should've been a dead man walking and yet... His YouTube hero, the man who acted as a huge inspiration and teacher for his editing and creative endeavors who he assumed only respected him but never liked him all that much actually took the bullet for him. Alex couldn't help but wonder if anyone else would do that for him. Jimmy would, but Jimmy would do that for just about anyone. Even his closer friends like Schlatt probably wouldn't. Why Calvin though...? Why Calvin fucking Vail of all people? The question would most likely haunt him forever. But hey! At least he'd be able to look after Jimmy now and keep him from doing something... self-destructive...

"Alex...?" Speak of the devil. 

"Hey, how'd it go with the cops?"

"Ok... they said we can go now."

"That's great! ...Still, what's the somber look for?"

"I- ...I still feel so guilty. Sure he wasn't a great man but Harshita's father is dead because of me-"

"Jimmy I'm gonna stop you right there. It's ok to feel guilty. But I need you to try to remember that what you did was self-defense. Those men would've hurt so many more people if you didn't intervene. You don't have to see yourself as a hero as some do but... I don't want you thinking you're a villain either. Can you try keeping that in mind for me?"

"Ya... I'll try..."

"Good! Well, do you wanna stop by the hospital? I know Dave is awake and I heard Tommy's surgery went successfully."

"Mhm!"

"Alright. But we are stopping for some food first we've been here for like 6 hours." Alex's voice fell a tad quieter. "I suppose all's well that ends well right?"

"...I suppose." Jimmy was lying through his teeth...

~~~


End file.
